gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Race/Quotes and Catchphrases
Intro Spiels "It's the most daring competition ever attempted, 11 two-person teams bound by friendship, lovely family, race around the world. I have no idea where they've going, what dangers they may encounter or how the journey will affect their lives, most of the teams will be eliminated but the team that reaches the finish line first will win a cash prize of one million dollars. This is the race like no other in history. This is the Amazing Race". - Phil Keoghan “Previously on The Amazing Race, recap, (X) teams remaining, who will be eliminated next” (Seasons 1-present) Catchphrases Starting Line "In a few minutes, you've been leaving on a race that circle the globe. Along the way, you'll be required to complete a number of tasks, now some of these will be physically challenging, others will challenge your mind. Listen carefully, there are eight elimination points in the Race, and the first one will be happening very soon. Now once they start, you need to complete your tasks have to work as fast as they can, because the last team to get at an elimination point will be out of the race. This is your travel packet, containing all the information they need to get going along with some cash. How they use the money is up to the teams, but they will not receive anymore until the next leg of the race if I can give you some advice and make sure to spend it wisely. Now your travel packets are attached to the luggage you brought it with you which is at the top of these stairs. When I say the word, you can go up there, open up your package, and what you do after that is completely up to you. - Phil explaining the Amazing Race (Season 1 only) "The world is waiting for you. Travel safe. Go!" - Phil Keoghan Pit Stop "You are team number (place in the race)" - Phil Keoghan "I'm sorry, You've both been eliminated from the race!" - Phil Keoghan (saying when the team is in last) "You are the one of the teams racing the finish line for $1,000,000" - Phil Keoghan "You are still racing, here's your next clue/"You're still racing. This leg is not over." "This is the pit stop for the race. The last team got there/check in will/maybe eliminated". - Phil Keoghan "This is a non-elimination leg. Teams received no penalty for finishing last in a non-elimination leg." (Seasons 1-4) "This is a non-elimination leg. The last team to arrive had to begin the next leg with zero dollars to their name, meaning they did not receive the money given to the other teams at the start of the leg and could not collect money during the Pit Stop. (Season 5-9) "This is a non-elimination leg. The last team to receive a 30-minute penalty and have to wait before they could check in. (Season 10-11) "This is a non-elimination leg. Team will have to perform a "Speed Bump" task sometime during the next leg. Teams would be alerted to the upcoming Speed Bump by a Route Marker clue prior to it; the Speed Bump itself is displayed in a manner similar to the Yield showing the affected team's picture at a stand near to the regular Route Marker. Once the team completes the Speed Bump task, the next clue they receive is the clue that they would have received at the Route Marker. - (Season 12 upward) "Of the winner's of this leg of the race, you won ($XXXX each/trip from Travelocity to place/prize)." "You are team number (place in the race), however... START OF A SPIEL: * ...did not take legal transportation * ...take their fanny pack * ...unable to complete the task * ...using the Express Pass to bypass * ...passed the U-Turn point * ...did not pay the truck drivers * ...the site is about to close for the day * ...quit the Roadblock * ...failing to follow a clue correctly * ...speeding * ...didn't follow the route correctly * ...mistakenly drove the wrong car ...wait out before I'll let you check in." Finish Line "(insert number of countries), (insert number of cities), (insert number of miles), you are the official winners of The Amazing Race." Clues Fast Forward "There is only one hidden on each leg, and the first to find it can skip all remaining tasks and go straight to the Pit Stop./right now can win the right to skip all tasks left in this leg of the race to win this right, they have to search for the fast forward pass/a clue inside this envelope will lead the teams to the fast forward hidden at the bottom of the place, the place called place, it has only one fast forward pass hidden on each leg of the race, so the first team there gets it any other team searching a just wasting time" - Phil explaining the Fast Forward (Seasons 1-9) Roadblock "A Roadblock is a task that only one team member may perform" - Phil explaining the Roadblock Detour "A Detour is a choice between two tasks each with its own pros and cons." - Phil explaining the Detour Route Into "A Route Into is a chance to reach a new destination before the other teams." - Phil explaining the Route Into "The 11 teams are now approaching continent/city, and they have no idea what is in store for them, flags mark points along the race course, where the teams will find the route information, the clues are tell them where to go next, every little step counts, you could the first person on the airplane in the first row, and that makes your differences to have quickly get out of the airport/they'll find their next rap marker but an overlook." - Phil Keoghan "The teams will eventually have to go here place, a pit stop along the race course, teams are required to check into these pit stops and wait (X) hours before continuing on, when the (X) hours are up, the teams will leave the same order in when which they arrive. Most importantly, the last team to arrive today will be eliminated." - Phil Keoghan explaining the pit stop (Season 1 only) "At the place, the teams will find a fleet of cars and their next piece of route information, they can drive themselves or hire a driver but drivers cannot provide directions so teams will have to figure it out for themselves, where they have to go." - Phil Keoghan explaining the rules of driving in the Amazing Race. (Seasons 1-9) Yield "To yield an opponent, a team places the picture of the team they wish to yield onto the Yield sign (found near one of the Route Markers). When the yielded team arrives at the Yield station, they must turn over an hourglass found on the Yield sign and wait for all the sand to drain before continuing. It is suggested that this generally takes around 30 minutes." - Phil explains the Yield (Seasons 5-11) Taglines “Stay tuned for the next episode/two hours/next/this season/season finale of The Amazing Race” "Next time on The Amazing Race” - (Seasons 1-present) Category:Quotes & Catchphrases